


Choirboys

by BodhiJolieLark



Series: Choirboys and other short stories [1]
Category: LunaOctober - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Assault, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Choirboys, Consenual Touching, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Psychopath, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Harassment, Singing, Stalking, Swearing, The Sound of Music - Freeform, Unlawful Revenge, choir, gay slurs, non-consenual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BodhiJolieLark/pseuds/BodhiJolieLark
Summary: Those fucks. Those pathetic, spineless faggots. I’m the gay one here. I’m the one he should have come to for experimentation. I claimed Sasha as mine. Does that mean shit to people now days? I’m basically the one that brought them together. Why didn’t Sasha ask me? I obviously love him. I gave him signs. His arm brushed against mine. We sang together. We’re choirboys; doesn’t that mean anything?I answered my own question as I stormed through the dark city. No way was I going to sing with them at the concert. They betrayed me, I thought, darting my eyes around. They broke my heart. Skyler stole my Sasha away from me. I’m the best singer anyway. We don’t need three boy sopranos. We don’t need Skyler OR Sasha.The only one we need is me.Three young men meet in their local choir; three of them bond over music, and two of them begin a safe, sweet, experimental relationship together. But the choirboy "left out" of this arrangement takes his anger to a shocking level...





	Choirboys

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I wrote after sitting in choir one day; I got to wondering what the life of a choirboy would be like...
> 
> As usual, the short line of dashes symbolize page breaks, and the longer dash lines represent breaks in the story. Thanks for reading, and please keep in mind that this story does not support sexual assault, obsessive behavior, nor harassment. I am simply telling a story of a psychopathic choirboy, and pray that you do not take Keaton's "wisdom" to heart.
> 
> If you happen to catch a fellow choirboy staring at you and your significant other...beware.

TODAY was the day; I was finally meeting with the choir. More importantly, I was meeting the other soprano boys whom I would be singing with for the spring concert. We had all been recruited for a special part. I scanned the area in front of me, investigating my fellow choir members; the girls were huddled in a little group, gossiping, no doubt, while the director was talking to two people hidden from my view. The pianist was practicing in the corner, and lastly, the four beastly baritone boys were hanging out in the back. They waved me over, but Mr. Yoland spoke.

“Keaton!”

I turned my attention to him. He moved, granting me the view that I had been eager to see since I had been told they found two more male sopranos. The piece isn’t that difficult; the girls are perfectly capable of hitting the higher notes, but Mr. Yoland and the pianist thought the piece would sound sweeter if three male voices were thrown into the mix.

After seeing them, I couldn’t agree more.

 

“This is Sasha, and that’s Skyler. If things go well—“ Mr. Yoland paused, smiling. “They’ll be joining us for the spring concert.”

 --

I tried to smile, but I was a little distracted. Skyler was the one coolly leaning back in his chair, one arm stretched behind the other boy. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say they were a couple; but judging on the other’s stiffness and the obvious fact that they had probably just met minutes ago cancelled that option out. Lucky me.

Skyler had long, skinny-chicken legs, brown eyes and small, loose lips, not at all like a doll’s, which was what I preferred. He looked babyish, probably not over twenty-years-old; his hands were chubby, his dark hair thick. Fingers could easily get side-tracked in it, but I didn’t find him interesting enough to get that far ahead in my thought process.

 

As Mr. Yoland glanced over to speak to someone else, I turned my special attention towards the other choirboy, Sasha.

 

For you simpletons to understand, I’ll describe him as beautiful. Blonde as can be, like Blondie herself; his hair was surfer style, messy, stiff, but fluffy. His eyes were a flawless shade of hazel, and I _swear_ he kept his head down in a shy manner just so I could see the way his dark eyelashes accented his eyes when he fluttered his gaze upwards. His lips were pink and small, much like a doll’s.

My surprise distracted me from my desire.

 

“We’ll warm up first, annnnd then we can sing a few lines with just you three to see how everything merges. Okay?” Mr. Yoland said.

“Okay.” I answered blankly, though I was secretly elated. Singing is a release for any emotion, and right now, I needed to release my lust. I guess I could have released it in a different way, by shoving my tongue down one of their throats, but for now, singing was safer. I don’t like to meet my boyfriends in front of other people, anyway.

All of the singers gathered around the piano for vocal warm-ups. Sasha and Skyler stayed by me; I felt Sasha’s elbow brush against mine.

“S-Sorry.” He said anxiously.

 --

I could hardly whisper a response. He spoke! Why hadn’t he spoke before? His _voice_ —it was silk, it was velvet, it was hot silver pouring from above! I couldn’t believe my ears. My heart had never felt so attracted to someone so quickly.

 

Seconds later, I was proved wrong. Seconds later, he started to _sing_ —and then _Skyler_ started to sing.

 

I caught in-between two perfect angels.

 

They caught on to the rhythm we were singing to right away; I was never more thankful for music than I was in that moment. For once, it wasn’t tormenting me with inaccuracy and disgusting background noises; or, perhaps I was just too focused on my neighbors to notice things like that. With Sasha’s sweet, tasty voice on my left, and Skyler’s rhythmic, smooth cut-offs, it was a wonder how no one else felt like dropping dead and going to heaven.

 

When the warm-up song ended, I found out some of them did; and it greatly annoyed me.

\--

“That sounded _soooo_ much better with you guys!” one of the girls laughed. Sasha gave a half-smile and Skyler a full.

“I can’t _wait_ to hear how the song is with you three!” Another one squealed.

 

 _Shut up_ , I threatened silently. _Keep away from them. I called dibs. They’re mine. Leave them alone._

 

“Everyone else may sit down; now you three and the baritones, come over here.” Mr. Yoland instructed.

 

“Do I have to sing solo now?” I faintly heard Sasha whisper to himself, partly to us as we walked over. Skyler looked over me to reply; his face wasn’t extremely close, but it was past the border for personal space. I was tested a bit—I like my personal space.

“Don’t worry about it; solos are nothing. _Especially_ for you.” He complimented. “You sing—”

“Let’s start from the beginning, okay? Sasha, you take the highest key on soprano two, Skyler and Keaton, soprano one. Just do your best, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” The director assured us.

 _Of course it’ll be fine_ , I said, star-struck. _Sasha will be alone on his part, but he’ll be fine. He’s perfect. He can do whatever he wants._

Skyler didn’t bother grabbing a sheet and leaned over to read mine. “Here we go,” He said, quietly pepping himself up. I found it admirable, yet unnecessary. The pianist began to play, and our voices collided.

 --

 _Baritone & Soprano 1_: _The hills are alive, with the sound of music_

 _Soprano 2_ : _Ahhhh_

I wanted to stop there and just sit down to listen to Sasha and Skyler, but I was so leveled-in on the music I could do nothing but continue singing. I was the powerful chord; Skyler and Sasha were the unique chords that made the entire piece melt together. The harmony slipped together effortlessly. One of the beasts even stopped singing because he was so confused as to what was going on. I wanted to crush one of his toes for almost-distracting us, but refrained from doing so because of Sasha and Skyler.

 

When we finished, everyone was silent.

 

Mr. Yoland paused, enchanted by our performance, then gave a big smile. I started laughing at how empowered I felt. Glancing over, I saw Skyler grinning; Sasha finally allowed his huge smile to overwhelm our souls. His thick lips were brightly colored from the quick movements of the chorus, and I found my desire increased by fifteen. I wanted to grab his face and push my lips right up against his, run my tongue across them until all I could taste for the remainder of my life was him.

He turned to me, seeing my stare, and I quickly looked away, as a form of hiding my rising possessiveness.

 

“I told you it was going to be just fine!” Mr. Yoland joked.

 

 _Man_ did we have a great rehearsal; it was the best one I’ve ever participated in within my existence as a performer. We sang and sang and sang, but my throat wasn’t sore. No one’s was. We pushed past the first barrier in the first hour. Most groups don’t even realize where the barrier is. It was _electrifying_. The combination of Sasha, Skyler and I struck back that push, that drive inside of me, the one that pushes myself to become a better singer. Most often, that drive is brushed aside for lust, but for a few hours today, it came in second; the first loser. That’s definitely rare…but maybe now, the world will know my name for a different reason.

Doubtful, but hey—they can dream.

 --

“Great rehearsal everyone! I’ll see you on Thursday, don’t be late!”

 

The rest of the choir began to pile out; some of the girls were talking to Skyler, telling him how great his voice was, flirting like a bunch of prostitutes, etc. etc. I stood up and found myself face to face with the sultry Sasha.

“Um…good job. You have a great voice.” He said shyly.

“So do you.” I nodded, giving him a smile. _And a great ass, but you’ll understand that later._

 

The corner of his lip moved. I was about to bring up some worthless conversation topic that would hopefully make his lips spread all the way out when seductive Skyler stepped towards us.

 

“Hey. I’ll…see you guys on Thursday?” He confirmed.

“Yeah.” I said.

Skyler shot a look at Sasha. Their eyes seemed to gravitate towards each other, accidently peeking when they didn’t think the other was watching. Amidst that “accidental” long gaze, I saw a silent signal be sent; modest hazel met steady brown…one of the best combinations in the world of exhilarating fantasies…

Immediately, alarms fired-off in my brain, and rage slowly boiled inside my chest.

 --

 _That’s not fair_ , I thought frantically, feeling the anger start to soar. _That’s not fair! Look at me, Sasha! Don’t look at that prick!_

No sooner after the two of them exited the band room, I was slyly cutting through the backway, slipping around to a door that would allow me to listen-in on the conversation the trebles were having without me in the next hallway over. Just as I pressed my ear up to the door, I heard Sasha shakily answering a question I had not managed to catch.

 

“Yeah…that would be nice.”

“Great!” Skyler said pleasantly. I could tell he was smiling. “I’ll pick you up.”

 

 _What?_ I thought, falling lower to the ground as Sasha told Skyler where he lived. _It’s only been a few hours. They can’t possibly be going on a date already. They may have met during the recruiting audition last week, but that can’t be long enough to form a bond…can it? I mean, I’m already in love with Sasha, but that’s because our connection happened through music. Music is much more intimate than whatever creepy-ass hallway conversation they had._

_What the fuck?! This isn’t fair!!!_

I was so shocked and enraged that I peeked my head out of the closet. I was hoping they _would_ catch me spying; maybe that would stop from whatever sick game they were playing. What I witnessed was Skyler wrapping his arms around a shy-bodied Sasha.

My blood boiled.

 --

_Keep your fucking hands off him. He obviously doesn’t want you to touch him, so why are you? Let go. Don’t touch my Sasha._

 

I thought that a few times, up until I saw Sasha start to _return_ the hug after three long seconds.

 

“I—” Sasha stumbled over his words. “I’m kinda scared...”

They leaned back from the hug; Skyler gazed down at him the way I wanted to.

“Is...is that o-okay?”

Skyler’s stupid, fat, over-weight hand moved to rest on Sasha’s shoulder.

“I’m kinda scared, too. That’s why we’re doing this together, right?” He replied quietly. “Because it’s new for both of us. It’s…it’s perfect that way, don’t you think?”

 

 _No, he doesn’t_.

 

“Yeah.” Sasha nodded with certainty.

          

The dark-haired boy seemed satisfied with this answer, and let out a smile, speaking gently.

“Okay. I’ll pick you up at nine. Hillford Shop.”

Sasha agreed. They walked outside together; Skyler reminded him to put his gloves and scarf on, because it was chilly out. Only after their reflections were gone from the window did I step out of the closet.

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

\-------------

 

At nine o’clock, I was hiding inside the Hillford Shop. It was a coffee place, and the owner, Vee, lived in one of the rooms above. He happened to be there when I was, and I noticed that he looked like Skyler. I asked around and found out he was Skyler’s older brother. What I couldn’t figure out, however, was why they would come here; if it was just a date, sure, that’s fine…but from the way they were talking earlier, I’d venture to guess something else was up.

 

At nine-o-three, Sasha and Skyler walked in.

 

They weren’t dressed up. They were wearing the same clothes as earlier, so they still looked attractive, although I found Skyler to be one of the ugliest people I had ever laid eyes on, now knowing his secret lust for _my_ choirboy.

Sasha had his hood up; Vee came out from behind the counter to greet his brother. I was still tucked into the corner, but as soon as Skyler started talking, I bolted up to the register so I could hear better.

 --

“Third door down, no one will be up there.” Vee assured.

“Alright, thanks man.”

Vee went back to work as Skyler turned to Sasha, giving a playful grin. He put an arm around him and they headed towards the hallway, where there was a door with a sign that said DO NOT ENTER on it.

They entered, and I saw a staircase.

 

“Is this all?”

“What?”

The woman at the register was talking to me.

“Is this all?”

 

Apparently I had grabbed a muffin. I nodded, handing her a few bucks. When I looked back, Skyler and Sasha were gone.

“Are the bathrooms down there?” I asked.

“Yeah, on the left.”

I hurried over to the hall. I made sure no one was watching, then slipped into the door the boys had went through, met by a steep stairwell. I shut the door quickly, but silently (I’ve very practices), then stood there and listened carefully. Footsteps above, on the right side of the hall; a door shutting softly.

 

 _They aren’t listening anymore_ , I thought. _Go now_.

 

The first step creaked; I reset my footing and made it to the first floor without making a single sound. The hallway had another staircase to my left, and four rooms to my right. The first two were half-open; the third door was closed, but a weak light was seeping through the bottom.

I snuck into the fourth room, at the end of the hall, clipping the lock within a second—it must have been Vee’s. I didn’t give a shit. That’s not who I cared about. If he caught me, I would just push him out the window; simple as that. Inside the shabby little “apartment,” there was a large chunk of drywall broken off in the furthest corner.

With swiftness of a criminal, which I was far from, I stepped onto the chair below and peered through it.

 --

Sasha was standing in the middle of the room, hands at his sides awkwardly, fingers rubbing together. My stomach churned in excitement just from seeing him in such a dark setting. Skyler locked the door, then took his jacket off; he glanced over at Sasha, seeing how nervous he was.

 

“Do you still wanna try this?” Skyler asked lowly. The blonde boy took his gaze off the wall and nodded once.

 

“Yeah,” Sasha said weakly, voice shaking. He swallowed whatever fear was left and elaborated. “I…I need to know…”

 

“Yeah…me too.”

 

Skyler took five, incredibly-slow steps towards my choirboy, his eyes never leaving his victim. The room was dead silent, save their quiet breathing. My eyes were trained to watch every detail, but the only details that needed to be noticed were the ones about the two boys. I watched and watched, becoming impatient and increasingly irritated as they came face to face, inches apart from each other.

 

The next thing I knew, Skyler was leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips met. Someone else’s lips were on MY Sasha’s. I saw his eyelashes flutter closed, and his sharp inhale broke the silence of the room. They didn’t touch each other, but the single contact of their lips together was too much for me. Sasha’s pink, perfect little candies were being forced to rub against Skyler’s skeleton, diseased twink-lips.

I wanted to burn myself in hot lava. I wanted to throw myself into a ring of fire until my eyes were crusted circles of rock, I wanted to scream and bash my nose in so far into my head all remains of it were gone.

 

But I did nothing but stare.

 --

The choirboys pulled apart, and Sasha sucked in another gasp, touching his warm lips with his fingers, as if he couldn’t believe what just happened. His eyes were wide, and so were Skyler’s. They stared at each other in amazement, trying to catch their breath, even though the kiss wasn’t even that hot.

“How…how was that?” Sky asked in a whisper, moving his chunky hand up to the blonde mess before him. Sasha did nothing but swallow and nod firmly. I couldn’t help but know that if _I_ had been the one to kiss him, he wouldn’t have recovered so easily.

 

Or recovered at all.

 

Upon seeing more movement, I re-focused, seeing Sasha place one trembling hand on Skyler’s shoulder, the other on his chest, silently giving him permission to continue. Their lips met once again. My heart was as hard as a rock. My chest was empty. Sasha gasped sweetly. The kiss deepened. Skyler slowly snuck his arms around Sasha’s entire torso. They were pressed together so closely it was making me sick.

 

It was making me angry.

 

This went on for some time. I didn’t move, didn’t breathe, didn’t blink.

 

I came back to reality when the two boys finally broke apart. _What now?_ I thought, watching as their sight moved from each other’s lips to each other’s eyes. Their breathing became quieter as they stood there, grazing their fingers across random body parts. It almost made me nauseous.

“Do you—would you be okay if we—”

My surfer boy stopped, but I read his mind as well as Skyler did. The inner fury was on a high. I hadn’t felt this cold in months. Skyler nodded, like the dirty fucking pervert he is, maintaining direct eye contact. He took Sasha’s hand and carefully led him over to the bed. I didn’t hesitate to adjust myself.

 

“Have you ever done something like this before?” Sasha asked cutely. His angelic, innocent voice was almost enough to make me forget my anger—but not quite.

“Never.” Skyler whispered.

 --

 _LIAR!_ I screamed. _You do this all the time, you filthy man whore. You’re using him!!! Quit using MY Sasha!!!_

Before _anyone_ could respond, Sasha took his scarf, jacket, and shirt off.

Skyler stared with wide-eyes in amazed anticipation—the opposite of how I was staring. I could feel my face getting hotter, my blood running below freezing. My knuckles gripped the drywall harder. _Sasha…what are you doing to me?_ I pleaded silently, feeling my heart shatter. _Why would you do this to me? You know how I feel…and you’re willing to throw my love away, just like that?_

 

Skyler latched on to Sasha, and didn’t let go.

 

They fell back onto the bed together. Sasha’s hands were tangled and stuck in his partner’s thick waves. Everything was achingly slow and sensual—it was like they were _taunting_ me. Nobody taunts me and gets away with it. Nobody. They might do it, but they never escape from the consequences. _Never_.

Skyler’s kisses started to change locations; they slowly went off trail from the lips, sneaking over across the cheeks, sliding down to the jawline, to the other jawline, then to the neck, and finally, to the chest.

 

I decided I had seen enough to keep me fueled.

 

I jumped off the chair, purposely making it land loudly on the floor, and swiftly fled through the hallway. Someone spoke, but I didn’t hear. I went down the stairs as fast as I could, bolted out the door and onto the cold streets.

 

_Those fucks. Those pathetic, spineless faggots. I’m the gay one here. I’m the one he should have come to for experimentation. I claimed Sasha as mine. Does that mean shit to people now days? I’m basically the one that brought them together. Why didn’t Sasha ask me? I obviously love him. I gave him signs. His arm brushed against mine. We sang together. We’re choirboys; doesn’t that mean anything?_

I answered my own question as I stormed through the dark city. No way was I going to sing with them at the concert. _They betrayed me,_ I thought, darting my eyes around _. They broke my heart. Skyler stole my Sasha away from me. I’m the best singer anyway. We don’t need three boy sopranos. We don’t need Skyler OR Sasha._

 

The only one we need is me.

 

\----------

 

A few weeks went by. We prepared for the concert. I played it cool. I spoke casually, if I spoke to them at all. Sasha and Skyler were casual, too; it drove me _crazy_. I mean, they spoke to each other more than the first day, and our voices were blending better than ever, but everyone assumed that was because we had been practicing. They had no idea how involved Sasha, Skyler and I were.

I almost slipped once. I almost asked Skyler if I could join them. But I didn’t. I changed the last few words. That was how I knew I needed to act; I couldn’t hold it in for much longer.

 

The day before the concert, we had practice.

 

Everyone was there, ready to go. I sang flawlessly, but Mr. Yoland told me to sing just a smidge bit softer, so that Sasha’s voice would stand out. I took this attack calmly, like an adult. Skyler ran his finger up and down the side of Sasha’s hand while we were waiting for our part. I gritted my teeth and took it. Just fucking took it. They would get what was coming to them…

 

“Alright everyone—tomorrow’s the day! Remember to wear black pants, black shoes, white shirts. Take care of your voices, don’t get hit by a bus, and be here by six-thirty.”

 

The choir said their goodbyes, excitedly discussing their outfits. I lolly-gagged behind Skyler and Sasha.

“Do you wanna get some coffee tonight? Same time?”

“I can’t, I’m sorry.” Skyler said regretfully. “Vee is coming over for a family dinner.”

Sasha nodded, “That’s cool. I’m still coming over tomorrow for dinner after the concert, right?”

 

Skyler said yes, and that his parents were excited to meet him. When Sasha glanced around to see if anyone was eavesdropping, he finally seemed to notice my presence. I had almost forgotten how sweet his eyes were…

“Hey Keaton. Ready for the concert?” Skyler asked, as if we were friends or something.

“Definitely.” I smiled. _But I bet you aren’t, you arrogant pri—_

“It’s gunna be _so cool_ ; we sound really great all blended together like that.” Sweet Sasha added.

\--

“Indeed.” I whispered.

“Anyone need a ride?” Skyler interrupted. I shook my head. My plan was set. I didn’t need an extra scene that might stop me from carrying it out.

“Are you sure? It’s pretty cold out.” Sasha warned. “I mean, I like walking too, but it’s a little too chilly for my liking.”

 

 _Then let’s walk together, hand in hand_.

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Skyler shrugged, opening the exit door. “See you tomorrow.”

I said nothing, and watched as Sasha stepped into the passenger seat—Skyler had opened the door for him. I imagined that it had been me gallantly swopping in to secure a seat for my sweetheart, but quickly reminded myself that this was no time to be thinking fondly of what I had lost so unfairly.

 

They drove away. The plan was now in motion.

 

Later that night, I walked into Hillford Shop at nine o’clock. Sure enough, there was slutty Sasha, all alone, sitting in the corner booth drinking some hot chocolate. He was running his fingertip along the edge of the cup when I walked over.

“Keaton,” Sasha said, sitting straighter. “What are you doing here?”

“Just happened to walk by, thought I’d stop in.” I bull-shitted, sitting across from him. “What about you?”

“I come here almost every night.”

 _Trust me, babe…I know_. _I come here every night, too._

“In fact—“ He glanced up at the clock. “I should get going. Do you want anything?”

“No thanks.”

I saw him grab his wallet from his jacket. The same jacket he had been wearing _that_ _night_.

“I’ll pay.” I said suddenly.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Keaton.”

 --

I whipped out a twenty and laid it on the table. “Let’s go. It’s way too hot in here.”

 

Sasha stared at me in surprise, silently questioning; after a pause, he threw on his jacket and began walking beside me. I held the door for him. He whispered in gratitude, and we were off.

 

The walk wasn’t awkward; for _me_ , at least. Sasha seemed a little uncomfortable. He kept trying to make conversation, and I kept killing the topic, just to make him on-edge. Though he wasn’t aware, this was only the beginning of his punishment.

When we got to the edge of a sidewalk, I stopped. The alleyway was to our right. Sasha noticed me and stopped also, a few feet ahead. He was right where I wanted him. Had he ceased to betray me, the place I would want him would be in my bed, but that bridge was long crossed. Though…I was going to take something from him before leaving for good…

 

“Is something wrong, Keaton?”

 

I took my eyes off the welcoming darkness and looked at Sasha. His nose was red from the cold. He wasn’t wearing a scarf, exposing his pale neck, the veins of warm blood right beneath the thin layer of cold skin. I licked my lips at the sight. Sasha’s stare was a little worried, but he should have been directing it at himself.

“No,” I answered simply. “Nothing’s wrong.”

 --

He kept his gaze on me as I walked to where he stood. I looked at his starry, hazel eyes, his soft, pink lips, and almost felt bad about what I was about to do. But…it was his own fault; he tortured me. _He_ was the one who chose to break my heart, when my love and devotion to him was so pure, so real…he chose that pathetic fag Skyler over _me_ , his rock, his very reason for living…

We could have had something everyone else envied. We could have explored each other, hour after hour, never giving the time of day to anyone else. At the concert, we would kiss after our performance, just to show everyone what true love is. They would all throw roses at our feet, burning with jealously at Sasha’s beauty.

No one else would have had him.

 

It was his own desires that sentenced him to this fate.

 

I grabbed Sasha’s collar and roughly pushed his back against the hard brick wall beside us.

 

I shoved my mouth against his ruthlessly. His lips tasted _heavenly_ , just like I always imagined. They were soft, willing, ready to be torn apart. Our teeth scraped together as I pushed and pushed. My hands, having been at his neck, moved up to his hair. Sasha was so stunned and frightened he couldn’t move a muscle.

He was glued between the wall and my hips; my goal was to make him feel how much closer we would have been together. We could have _ruled the world_ together. He and I, together, forever, living our fantasies as reality. That was something he could never feel with _Skyler_ , the _other_ _soprano_. My chest was pressed directly up against his. There was no escaping my love anymore.

 

Not anymore.

 

“K—Kea—!“ Sasha muffled, though I hardly heard. “ _Sm_ — _st-opm!!!_ ”

 

I continued to kiss him as hard and deliciously as I could, biting harshly at his _intoxicating_ , chocolate-stained lips. I sensed his arms trying to move, but I was an unstoppable force. I made him feel my undying love. I bit his bottom lip, memorizing the sweet taste of skin, swiping across every inch, every thin layer of warmth, every spot where dabs of blood began to appear.

I forced myself to finish-up with his lips, however slutty and needing of attention they were, now making my way across his jaw, my tongue assaulting here and there. After a few ferocious chomps, I started to kiss and suck the cold skin of his neck, driving myself forward with the earlier theory proving to be correct: there was warmth right under the surface.

 

And it tasted like sweet ecstasy.

 --

When I drew blood, Sasha whimpered and cried-out in pain; I stopped to lick at it as he squirmed, maintaining my closeness. He felt too good. I was starting to dread my decision to leave him. Giving into more of my temptations, I started running my hands up and down his body, which he did not react lightly to. Or, maybe he had been acting that way the entire time—that was his fault as well. If he wasn’t such a slut, he wouldn’t be so damn addictive.

Sasha valiantly attempted to thrash out of my grip, but he must have been shocked at my secret strength, because as soon as I pushed all my weight against his, pressing our stomachs and groins together, he gasped, and his hazel eyes went wide as I put an end to his pathetic struggling.

 

To ensure that he would have no courage left to scream for help (like he would dare), I started sucking on his lip again, and ground our hips together—just a few self-indulgent acts to finish things off.

I did this for a few more minutes, satisfying my hunger. It was a shame…I really liked Sasha. I wanted to know what his real voice sounded like, underneath me. I wanted him to feel the same way about me as I did about him. But he just had to throw it all away for that spineless _slut_ _Skyler_ …tch. Such a shame…such a waste of beauty.

 

Finally, I backed off, still holding him in place against the wall as he cried, trying to react from what was happening; while catching my breath, I admired his facial features, taking-in the view so I could keep living my fantasies long after he was gone. I leaned closer to his bleeding throat again, loving the marks that were scattered across his breathtaking skin.

I spoke right against his ear with a gentle tone, trying to ease his nerves a little.

 --

He was my precious Sasha, after all.

 

“You should’ve worn your scarf…it’s going to be cold tonight.”

 

I threw Sasha to the ground as roughly as I could, and grabbed the two-by-four I had hidden in the alley three hours before. The process went by pleasantly, because Sasha passed-out after the third strike…though this did upset me a little, because I was looking forward to hearing how sultry Sasha’s screams would sound…

Oh well. I guess choirboys can’t always get what they want.

 

\-------------

 

“Where are Sasha and Skyler?” The pianist asked the following day.

 

Everyone was here and accounted for, with the accept of the other trebles. The clock read six-fifty. Mr. Yoland was in the hallway. Me? I was sitting on a chair, contently going over my part one last time.

“Something must be wrong. They wouldn’t miss this for the world,” One of the baritone beasts said with worry.

“Keaton, have you heard from them?”

“Not since yesterday’s practice.”

The girl shook her head and started to bite her nail. Mr. Yoland came back into the music room. The choir bombarded him with questions. He held up his hand to silence them.

 

“They aren’t coming.” A gasp was heard. “That was Skyler. He said he’s at the hospital with Sasha. Something happened.”

 

No one said a word. I pretended like I was concerned; I wonder what they would have thought if I told them I had Sasha’s bloody shirt underneath my bed.

Mr. Yoland rubbed his temples stressfully, then looked at me seriously. “You’re on your own, Keaton. Do your best; girls, just sing the part you always have. We don’t have time to practice. Everyone just stay calm…and let’s perform our best.”

 

There was no time for arguing, or for preparations. Everyone had to focus, to imagine the song without the voices of Sasha and Skyler. I was last in line. Before we stepped out on to the stage, I smiled.

 

 _Now_ _everyone_ _will remember_ _my_ _name_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that escalated quickly.


End file.
